Dave Johanes Brooke (13th Dimension)
Introduction Dave Johanes Brooke, commonly called "Gunman" Brooke, is a former revolutionary. He was the first successful survivor of the Vindicator project, being a cyborg intended to combat Pacifista. He currently seeks revenge against the Donquixote Family, for their part in the death of both his allies and his family. Appearance Dave Johanes Brook poses an intimidating figure at two metres tall, and has a weather-beaten appearance, with dark brownish hair and a short moustache. His outfit is mainly black. He wears a black fedora with a dark brown hat-band, and a black leather jacket. The jacket is apparently typical of south blue gun fighters, and has an unusual design that comes to four long coat tails, as well as having some small silver trimmings. He sometimes wears his right sleave pulled up slightly shorter than the other to reveal his weaponised arm. He also wears a thick dark coloured scarf, or turns up the collar of his coat to conceal the lower half of his face. Underneath this, he wears several belts containing amunition and other tools, as well as at least one holstered gun. As a cyborg, he also possesses some obvious mechanical features. His right eye is missing entirely, and is replaced by a blue-tinted focusing lense, with telescopic barrel behind it that is visible in the side of his head. His cheek and the side of his head both have attached metal plates, which also connect to the underside of his jaw. Across his back he carries what appears to be a large holstered hand cannon of some description. This is actually his support turret, and is capable of repositioning and aiming itself, usually situated on one shoulder during battle. His sleaves hang quite loose, revealing metalic and mechanical components covering his arms. Personality Brooke oddly comunicates roboticly, and refers to himself in the third person, either by his name, or his epithet, "Gunman". This habit makes him appear mechanical and inhuman, although oddly is not a result of his cyborg upgrade, as his brain was not altered at all by the conversion. Brooke generally appears quite calm and collected, even in combat, Abilities and Powers Marksmanship '''Brooke '''is a skilled marksman, able to easily hit targets moving at high speed, including users of Soru. his right eye was replaced with a stolen pacifista targetting lense during his reconstruction, and automatic targetting systems were installed, giving him excellent aim. However, even when aiming in manual mode he shows considerable accuracy. Notably, the identification software from the pacifista allows him to imediately distinguish between different groups, calculate the bounty of a person, and determine their threat level, advising him on which targets to prioritise first in combat. Physical Strength Dave's augomented limbs show considerable strength and power, easily punching through walls and other obstacles as necessary. Endurance Dave has ridiculous stamina and tollerence to pain, being the first to survive the Revolutionary army's cyborg project, despite being heavily wounded at the time. Following his refit, this remains the case. He has claimed on at least one ocaision that his modifications allow him to bypass and cut out any pain he feels, although under the circumstances, it is likely he was bluffing. Weapons Arm Cannon Dave's right arm contains a powerful multipurpose cannon that can swap between a variety of settings. In it's default state the cannon uses a powerful magnetic field to fire explosive shells.The gun can fire six shots before reloading, as well as the option to fully consume shells or fire several at once for much larger blasts. This gun has a slow rate of fire, but high damage pottential. Shoulder cannon An automated gattling gun is attached to Brooke's shoulders, mounted on a very short hinged armature that allows it to move freely and act as a turret of sorts. Brooke uses it mainly to provide covering or supressing fire while moving, or in order to limit the actions of an opponent. It also has intimidation value in some cases, Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin pirates Category:13th madman Category:13th dimension Category:Cyborg Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Marksman